This invention relates, in general, to fuze systems on free fall munitions, and in particular to power supply devices for such fuze systems.
Electronic fuzes in various free-fall munitions have high reliability of approximately ninety-five percent. These fuzes are powered by turbine generators such as the FZU-48/B, or by an electrical cable connected to a primary power source such as the electrical system of an aircraft. Although the FZU-48/B has a high reliability, it is not compatible with those systems using the electrical cable. The FZU-48/B is the sole source of power for a fuze in a munition using that power system and does not allow for operational parameter selections. The electrical cable system, on the other hand, has a low reliability of down to eighty-two percent. Thus, the high reliability of the fuze is compromised by its connection to the principal power source. The electric cable has continued in use, however, because of its ability to allow an operator to select operational parameters from inside the aircraft. Furthermore, the electrical cable connection incorporates a safety switch system which prevents the fuze from obtaining power while the munition is attached to the aircraft.